elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
A Noble's Prophecy
|faction = Mages Guild |type = |id = n0b21y14 }} A Noble's Prophecy is a Mages Guild quest in . The Agent is given a letter by one of the Mages Guild's Guildmagisters, requesting their assistance in persuading an important Noble to go into hiding. Background After completing several mundane tasks for the Mages Guild, and improved their magical skills, the Agent will be accepted as a member of the Guild. Guildmagisters will therefore begin to offer the Agent more difficult tasks, rewarding them with and a boost to their reputation, meaning they can climb further through the Guild's ranks. Objectives *Speak with a Guildmagister from the Mages Guild. **Receive and read the letter from the Acolyte. *Speak with the Acolyte at the specified Temples. *(Either) Speak with the Noble in their residence. **Journey to and enter the dungeon identified by the Noble. **Track down the Noble's lover and escape the dungeon with them. *(Or) Travel to the town where the Oracle is staying. **Speak with the Oracle. *Bring either the Noble's lover, or the Oracle, to the Noble before the time limit expires. Walkthrough When speaking with one of the Guildmagisters from the Mages Guild, the Agent will be handed a letter, addressed directly to them. The letter reveals that an Acolyte requests their assistance in an urgent matter, one which he will elaborate on once the Agent visits them in a temple. There, they reveal that the Noble must be saved for the good of the region, but needs some persuading to go into hiding. The Fate of a Noble The Acolyte reveals that her mistress, an Oracle, has promised to come to speak with the Noble about their "dream," but has yet to arrive. The Acolyte also suggests that the Agent speak to the Noble themself, a conversation which will see the Noble reveal that they will "not abandon their love," whom has been taken into a dungeon. The Agent therefore has two methods to complete the quest: Escort the Oracle, or save the Noble's lover. The Calm of Wisdom The simple of the two options is to find the Oracle, whom can be found in a town elsewhere in the region. A brief search of the town and the Oracle can be found in the local Temple, and will instantly recognise the Agent, stating: The Agent must safely escort the Oracle to the Noble, whom will be convinced to go into hiding once the Oracle speaks with them. The Noble will instantly disappear into hiding, meaning the Agent will have forfeited a reward. A Lover's Comfort To rescue the Noble's lover, the Agent will have to enter the dungeon identified by the Noble. Inside, the Agent will have to fight a random assortment of creatures and enemies, before finding the lover hiding somewhere within. Upon being found the lover will state: The Agent must now escort the lover from the dungeon to the Noble, where the Lover will persuade the Noble to go into exile. Before they disappear, the Agent will receive a random amount of for rescuing his lover, completing the quest. Rewards The Agent will receive a random amount of from the Noble if their lover persuaded them to go into hiding, alongside the boost to their reputation within the Guild. The penalties for failing the quest are relatively high by comparison, but will also see gains among some anti-Mage Guild factions: Should the Oracle, rather than the Agent, persuade the Noble to go into hiding then the Agent will receive an additional reputation boost: Journal Trivia *NPCs have a variety of comments to make referencing the quest when asked for any news: **Acceptance: ***"name is certainly one of the greatest nobles in region." ***"If anything were to happen to name, I shudder to think." **Success: ***"The stars last night spoke of a disaster narrowly averted." ***"The Acolyte passed through town recently. I wonder what he wanted." **Failure: ***"The stars last night spoke of calamity and death." Bugs * The Acolyte appears with a female sprite despite being a male according to dialogue.